


Jason's Pride (Clay's story)

by CunninghamH2014



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Lions, Other, Zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CunninghamH2014/pseuds/CunninghamH2014
Summary: Clay starts to write a book over the course of many flights home.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Jason's Pride (Clay's story)

When Clay started to write his book it was just because he was board on a plane and couldn't go to sleep at the moment. He knew that he had to keep it away from the other guys for two reasons, one they would think he was like his dad, and two if they found out he was writting about them he didn't know what they would think... although it wasn't exactly the way his dad wrote about his team, Clay was trying something different. 

'Jason, an elder Lion had come through life with two families, one of Lions, two cubs and a Lioness who was now gone; and a family that he decided to claim on his own. Jason knew that this wasn't the norm, especially for the Savanna but he couldn't let his friends go it alone. The first friend that he encountered and decided to keep around was a yellow and black spotted Leopard named Ray. Ray was loyal to his leopardess and his cubs and he loved them with all his heart. Ray would go to the ends of the earth for his leopardess and cubs as well as Jason. Ray's cubs often liked to play with Jason's cubs even though lions were slightly older than Ray's. Ray could run fast and would often challenge Jason to a race just to see if the older lion could keep up. Ray and his cubs would aften climb trees, only to be scolded by his Leopardess; Naima for endangering her cubs. Ray was fiercly proective of his pack and if anyone threatened a member of the pack they were threatening them all. 

Lisa was a Cheetah who was loyal to her friends and would gather information for them and get it to them at extreme speeds. She was always there for them and if they needed anything she was right there making sure her family was taken care of. Oddly enough she had taken to a Meerkat called Sonny. He was bull headed and always stood up to someone who was much too big for the small kat to fight but his heart was always in the right place. Sonny could get agressive when his pack was in danger especially the Antelope named Clay.

A Hyena named Mandy was at the fringe of the group, she would always be there for Jason but she was always ready to go it alone. She could be fierce if she needed to, she would if her friends were in danger.

Eric the Rhinoceros needed a break, his feet were killing him and having to try and keep Lions, Antelope, Lepards and every other animal in their strange tribe from either getting killed themselves or killing each other was a hard days work. He sat near the mut pit hoping that the Cheetah Lisa wouldn't come and get him until he was well and relaxed. The mud cooled him down and clamed him down, which he knew he would need because he would have to deal with Jason sometime in the future. He never got enough mud pit time...

A Zebra named Brock would always have his brother by his side, a Gazelle named Cerberus. Cerberus loved his water and Brock would always accoumpany him over to the watering hole. Cerberus would drink for hours... or atleast until Brock would have to drag him away so he could go run with him. Cerberus's friend named Trent would often hang around with Brock and Cerberus, though Brock didn't seem to mind. The Zebra liked the company of the Gazelle named Trent. Trent would often lick and treat Cerberus' wounds when he would play and wressle with Brock, Cerberus rarely cared that they got banged up when they were playing but it seemed that it was Trents' mission to fix them. The elephant named Full Metal enjoied his strange little family but liked to stay at the fringes, and stay by himself. He would often keep look out for any predidators and allert Jason or Ray if something were to come up. He would protect his pride with everything that he had. 

And last but not least there was an Antelope named Clay. He never really had a great time trying to fit into this pack, not that they didn't accept him, he just wasn't used to a family. He came to the pack last and Jason and Ray had been stand offish at first. But as time passed Jason and Ray trusted him and often would let him run and play with their cubs; mainly he suspected so they could get rid of them for a few hours. Clay loved to pick on Sonny the meerkat but it was always in good fun, often Sonny would jab right back. When ever Clay would try and take a nap near a tree Sonny would be nipping at him to get up and play even though when he was concious Sonny wouldn't really acknowledge that he wanted Clay around.'

Clay didn't know what to think when he saw Ray with his notebook. He always kept it with his belongings and he would try and keep it out of site but somehow Ray had found it... atleast it wasn't Sonny that wouldn't go over very well.


End file.
